


~Oh, Just Because

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: Just more freeform poetry like "Something I'm not," but without a summary.





	~Oh, Just Because

_**Oh, just because . . .** _

 

Well, there's no true reason really. I can think of many things, and all the good things about you is part of that. 

 

_Your smile . . ._

 

It's not very often that someone is lucky enough to see you smile. 

 

_I want to see more of it. . ._

 

It look's good on you. 

 

~~_Your voice . . ._ ~~

 

It suits you. You never speak out of fear that you'll ruin things for me. Don't. Live for yourself, be yourself. That's all I ask. 

 

I can take care of myself. Please don't worry.

 

_Your eyes . . ._

 

Something about your gaze creates a feeling I almost cannot describe. For others, it might seem like criticism, but I know you. You're just observing the situation. It's how you were trained to be a knight. It's not wrong, so don't change.

 

I like it. I like seeing you do more than stand guard, being human, having emotion. It's better to see you like that than simply doing your job and only that. 

 

Is that . . . too . . . abnormal? 

 

_Your personality . . ._

 

Please. 

 

Please, don't change. 

 

You're perfect the way you are. 

 

~~_I love you the way you are._ ~~

 

_**"Why?"** _

 

_**Oh, just because . . .** _

 

_**𝔖𝔦𝔤𝔫𝔢𝔡,** _

_**𝓩𝓮𝓵𝓭𝓪** _

**Author's Note:**

> There's supposed to be pictures that go with the story, but I can't figure out how to upload them. I probably need a computer . . .


End file.
